The Game
by maryshine
Summary: Before Bishop leaves for good, she confronts Goren about his father.


Disclaimer: Not mine never will be. Not trying to get any money, just doing it for fun.  
  
Takes place after "Mad Hops."  
  
Bishop is about to leave for good. Before she does, she wants to make sure that her partner is really okay.  
  
Chapter one: The End or the Beginning?  
  
Lynn Bishop put the last object into her box. Today was the day. The day she could finally leave. Everyone had said their good-byes and wished her luck. Secretly, she knew that they were all looking forward to having Eames back, not that she could blame them. Eames was the better detective.  
  
As Bishop looked around, she saw that the place was pretty vacant. She and her partner were practically the last ones left at this late hour. Bishop realized how much she had changed. She had originally came to this department as a promotion step. Yet, being part of the major case team meant more now. It was finding the criminals that did the most harm, and putting them behind bars, for good.  
  
Bishop took a look at her partner, Bobby Goren. He was still doing paper work. Bishop smiled. Leave it to Goren to stay late to get the job done.  
  
Even though Goren's observant behavior was annoying, Bishop now found it attracting, and useful. She couldn't believe that she would actually miss Detective Goren. Yet, after getting the call that Eames had the baby, Bishop knew she was going to miss him, though she tried not to show it. Bishop didn't want to look soft around anyone. Even on the last case Bishop brushed Goren off when he started to talk about his father in the coach's apartment. Truth be told, Bishop was surprised that Goren even opened up to her. Then it was what the coach said about Goren's father that made her realize how sensitive Goren really was. Bishop remembered Goren's reaction when the coach reveled the real reason Goren stopped playing basketball: defeat. The real reason Goren stopped playing was he still wasn't getting enough attention from his father. Before Bishop left for good, she wanted to make sure that her partner was okay. She had a feeling that is why Goren mentioned his father in the first place. To let her know he wasn't okay.  
  
Detective Goren watched as Bishop gathered her last things into her box. As happy as he was that Eames was finally coming back, he couldn't help but admit that there was something about Bishop that he would miss. Maybe it was the fact that she was suborn as hell, or she was almost as observant as he was. Either way, she would go on to better things. After all, this job was just a stepping stone for her. What else could it be any way? He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Bishop approach him.  
"Goren, are you ok?" Goren looked at Bishop. She was wearing a red blouse and long black pants, holding her box. Goren was surprised by her question. Bishop actually wanted to know how he was feeling? This was a change. "I'm fine, Bishop. Why wouldn't I be?" Bishop shifted her box to her hip. She wasn't to sure if she should continue, but she figured it was the only way to make sure that he was really all right and not trying to hide it.  
  
"Because the last case brought back bad memories of your father," Bishop answered. Goren almost stopped writing. He was surprised that Bishop even brought his father up. Goren decided not to respond, and continued doing his paper work. Goren didn't want anyone to ask him about his father. It was to hard to think, let alone, talk about him. Of course, that was his own fault. He was the one who told Bishop about his father in the first place, at the coach's apartment. The question was, why? Did he feel that she could understand him? What ever the reason, Goren regretted telling Bishop. He hoped that Bishop would just let it go, but she continued.  
  
"It must be hard to focus after cases like this," Bishop said.  
Goren stopped what he was doing and gave her a stern look. "I mean, it would be for me," Bishop said quickly. "Especially after seeing what the fathers did for their sons on the basketball team." Goren still glared at her. He hated when anyone analyzed him. That meant he wasn't on top of the game. With all his criminals, he was on top of the game. He could get inside their heads and understand what makes them commit their crimes. Using that information, he would get them to confess. That was how Detective Goren got his criminals.  
  
But having the table turn, and have some one get inside his head, he loathed that! It is what Nicole did, and what the coach did. Now Bishop was doing the same thing. No mater how reserve he was, or how hidden, some one always got to Goren and it scared the hell out of him.  
  
"I'm fine, really,'' insisted Bobby, pretending to look for something on his desk. Wasn't she supposed to catch the subway or something?  
  
"Right, that is why you can't even look at me," Bishop replied. He felt ever angrier.  
  
What the hell did she know anyway? What gave her the right? She had only been here for a few months!! That was the one thing he missed about Eames. Eames didn't mind Goren's observant behavior or didn't question him ever about his past. "What do you want?" He asked with a sigh.  
  
"I just want to make sure you that you are okay," Bishop answered.  
  
"I'm fine, really," Bobby replied, his tone was sharp.  
But Bishop wouldn't quit. "Then why did you talk to me about your father at the apartment?" She demanded. Goren shrugged. "I was just making conversation," he answered.  
  
Bishop didn't believe that for a minute. "I don't think so," She said her tone equally sharp as his, dropping her box on his desk.  
  
"Goren, you can be very observant about people, and once in a while so can I. I don't know much about your past, or what exactly happened with you and your father, but I do know some things. By this past month, I know that the relationship you had with your father can sometimes affect your judgment. I also know that is why you have been going through hell lately."  
  
Goren had enough. He slammed his hand on the desk, and looked at Bishop straight in the eye "Well thank you, Doctor Bishop," Bobby answered. His tone was gruff. "Is there anything else you want to share?"  
  
Bishop was taken back by Goren's reaction, but stood her ground. "You're not perfect, no one is. Yet you are so scared because you don't let anyone to know that. That is why you refuse to let anyone in your life."  
  
To Goren, this was bull. What the hell did she know anyway? Goren had enough. Putting on his coat, he headed towards the elevator. "As much as I love being analyzed, I'm tired, and I just want to go home. Good luck with your career, Bishop," he said, in a stiff tone, heading to the elevator.  
  
"Bobby," Bishop yelled right before the elevator closed. Goren sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bobby, just because your father was a horrible husband, doesn't mean you will be. But if you don't try, then you will be just as lonely as the coach."  
  
With that, the elevator closed.  
  
Bishop felt like an idiot. Why did she push Goren so hard? The only reason Bishop could come up with was because she wanted to be sure that Goren was okay, even if it means pushing his buttons.  
  
Goren was mad as hell. What bother him the most was she was right on the mark: the last case did bring back bad memories of his father. He was scared as hell that he was going to be just like his father. Goren realized that the reason he told Bishop about his father was because he felt she could understand him, more then anyone ever has. Goren knew that there was only one thing left to do.  
  
The elevator door opened as soon as it closed. Bobby Goren got out, pulled Bishop into the elevator, and kissed her. It was a deep, passionate kiss. His lips felt warm, and his huge arms were on Bishop's tiny waist. As the elevator was going down, Bishop was wondering if this was what she wanted. The answer: yes.  
  
I might write anther chapter to this story, depending what feedback I get. Perhaps this one will have Nicole/Elizabeth in it as well. 


End file.
